Singing in the Shower
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: A lot of people sing in the shower, right? Miguel is no different, though he has to be careful not to get caught when he does. Everything goes well, until one unlucky day…


**so yea, I recently saw coco when i thought of this (cause i was singing in the shower) and I put it into words. I'm sorry if my spanish is off- I tried my best. I'm also sorry the first part is short, i really did not wish to go into detail with that one. I've done weirder things :P Anyway, enjoy!**

…

Miguel stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. His family was out in the market for the day, and he had taken the opportunity to take a shower. He could take a shower with his family home, and he usually did, but with them being gone, he could sing in the shower and nobody would hear him.

Miguel turned strung a towel over the bar and turned on the water, then stripping his clothes off and getting in. after only a few minutes, he began to sing while he cleaned. He sang loudly, knowing he was safe from his familia...

…

"Mama, do you have to have that shoe? I'm sure nobody would dare to play music with you there, with or without it"

"I'm not taking any chances," Mama Elena said stubbornly. "Now, help me find it."

Enrique sighed, but helped her search the house, looking under tables and on shelves.

Suddenly, Mama Elena stood up straight, her eyes narrowed.

"Is that… it _is_!" she said, sounding angry. "Someone is singing!"

"What?" Enrique stood up to, and cocked his head. "It sounds like it's coming from inside. In fact, that voice sounds familiar…" he said frowning, trying to place it. But Mama Elena didn't even have to think.

"Miguel," she growled. "Ay, that chamaco is going to be in so much trouble. Now, where is he?" her eyes locked onto the bathroom door. "Of course." she started walking for the door.

"Mama, wait!" enrique called. "Miguel is taking a shower in there, you can't just-"

"Watch me," she said, not stopping. Enrique shook his head.

"Ay, pobrecito nino..."

…

Miguel was deep into the song Remember Me by his favorite musician and idol, Ernesto de la cruz, as he washed his hair. Eyes closed, he sang out, "remember me, though i have to travel far, remember me…"

Because of how engrossed he was, he didn't hear the door open, and sang the next verse. "Until you hear a sad guitar! Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be, until you're in my ar-"

"No music!" a voice shouted as the shower curtain was thrown back. Miguel's eyes shot open, and he came face to face with his grandmother Elena.

"Abuelita!" he shouted, his cheeks turning a very bright shade of red. He reached up for his towel, simultaneously stepping back from her.

"Wh- what are you doing home so- _ahh!_ " one foot flew out from under him, and he landed on the floor of the tub. Thankfully, the towel he'd grabbed landed on top of him, more or less.

"Miguel!" his grandmother gasped, reaching a hand out to him.

"I'm fine," Miguel said quickly, getting to his feet and wrapping the towel securely around his waist. But Mama Elena ignored him.

"Come here mijo, let me see." she grabbed his head and inspected it for injury. Finding none other than a small bump, she let him go, satisfied. Then she frowned, taking his shoulders.

"Miguel, you know our family rule. No music! What were you thinking?"

"A lot of people sing in the shower," Miguel protested. "I didn't think about it, it just happened!"

"Well, it better not happen again. Look what happened when you sang! You fell!"

"But you-" Miguel started to protest.

"Now come, mijo. I want you to rest and take it easy, just in case."

"But Abuelita, I feel-"

"No buts Miguel. And just to be safe, I'll stay here with you. You can help me find my shoe."

Miguel sighed. It was obvious there would be no arguing with her.

"Ok," he said. "Can i finish my shower first?"

"Of course mijo." she pinched his cheek and then went to the door. She glanced back one more time. "And remember, no music!"

Miguel sighed as he washed the remaining soap from his hair and turned the water off, before drying himself getting dressed. Then he joined his grandma in the living room, reluctantly helping her search for her shoe. That was the end of singing in the shower…

…


End file.
